The Melancholy of Prussia and The Formation of Little Ludwig
by Dsmith98
Summary: The formation - what a nation undergoes to exist. The need and want for a nation gathers from the consciousness of the population which then results in a living and breathing being, representing this desire. These representations are the now a days nations. But can a country be formed without the use of formation and through other means? I do not own hetalia. 1st story
1. Chapter 1

_Chatterchatterchatterchatterchatterchatterchatter- _

"Nations of the world! Please listen to me! Italy, now is not the time for me to test your pasta and-"

"But Germany, Germany! It is an **old** recipe from Grandpa Rome and you should be the one to try it! Come on, say ahh!"

"Ah Italy, you can feed moi mon amour!"

It was another monthly world conference with the typical events unfolding. Greece and Turkey were arguing whether souvlaki or kebab came first, China was trying to convince Japan to allow him to sell one of his products without copyright infringement, Spain, once again, was indirectly attracting many turtles (it is the time of the month), Australia was explaining to Hungary how swimming in rivers is totally normal, America was trying to prevent Canada from being sat on (again) as he is the hero, Egypt was throwing stones at England who is trying to feed him his copied cuisine and Italy trying to show Germany (again) the importance and beauty of pasta, along with a molesting France. In this world conference, everyone was present. Sealand, Portugal, South Italy, Mozambique, South AND North Korea were all present. There were important matters that had to be settled between ALL of the countries. Syria was trying to evolve in these present times, Europe is still going through a financial crisis and Russia is still hesitant to accept gay rights. All in all, there was a lot for the nations to settle.

"Ksesesese, France you lame ass! My dear cute Feli will never succumb to your "charms"! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT HE IS GOING TO BECOME FAMILY SOON AND-hmphargblrg" flailed a wild Prussia as his mouth was covered by Germany's grasp.

"Bruder! Wie oft habe ich es dir erzählt, dass ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher ob ich ihn wirklich mag oder nicht! Ich traue dir und deshalb-"

"West! Don't be such a prune!" Interrupted an ignorant Prussian. "Your awesome brother has an awesome detector who goes by the name of Gilbird! If Gilbird likes you enough to sit on your head, then you will be a part of the family soon! Ksesesese!" He laughed as he pointed to the little ball of fluff sitting comfortably on North Italy´s head.

"Veeee!" exclaimed Italy as he opened his eyes. "I wondered why the air was so heavy on my head… "

"Gilbird get of his head right now and- Bruder get your bird of he is- ARGH! WHY IS THIS DAY SO BAD! THE CONFERENCE IS NOT SERIOUS EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE MANY PROBLEMS, I SMELL A FIRE SOMEWHERE AND WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TURTLES IN THIS ROOM!" shouted an exasperated Germany.

"West, just calm down!" ushered a smiling Prussia.

"Gilbert you do not realize that-"

"No, you should realize that we have all the time in the world. Just let everyone pass some time with his or her enjoyment! Even though it looks like it is a mess, it is because of my awesome presence, that everyone is enjoying themselves!" responded Prussia with a soft grin.

Ludwig was rather surprised… despite his brother´s ego, there were some moments like this through out his entire existence that always got to him. He always felt this maternal aura ooze out of his eastern brother every now and then and it was surprisingly soothing.

"Huff. You are right Bruder." Shook the western brother. "Lets just enjoy the moment for what it is." He smiled.

"THAT IS MY BOY! Of course you are almost as awesome as me! I did raise you and everything! Haha!" laughed an egoistic Prussia. "Someone as manly and strong as I am, is bound to, oh and awesome too, raise you so well. Its not like I was lonely or anything, I just liked cleaning your nappies and oh…" Gilbert´s menacing smirk was wiped off his face as he realized what he said and he then turned around and immediately shouted: "France you little puss, grab Spain! Lets us go buy some beer! Don't you feel like any?"

"Ah oui, I do my lame friend." Replied France in a suave like manner.

"EHH! Claro que si hombre! Let me just ask Roma for some money…. Hey Roma, could you lend Boss Spain a few pesetas! Ah I mean euros of course!"

"Bastardo. I already lent your shit ass self and country money! Why should I give you more-"

"But Roma, I thought we have reached the point in our relationship where what you have is mine and what I have is yours! Por favor mi tomatetito." Begged a weeping Spain.

"Guugh. Don't call me that Boss Bastard. Here shitface, just this once" responded a blushing South Italian.

"Siiiii. Gracias! Te amo! Hasta luego!" And thus, Spain ran off to his Bad Touch friends to grab a few bottles of beer.

Germany pondered over what his brother just said. For those who are not aware, his brother's speech may have sounded like a completely normal middle-aged man being nostalgic, but in reality, he said something that caught Ludwig's attention. _My nappies huh? As embarrassing as that is, I always thought that nations were formed at around the human age of five with competences to even survive the horrible environments of both the arctic and the dessert. Therefore I am pretty sure that us nations did not need something like nappies. Italy is older than I am so at the end of the day, he might know more…_

"Italy, am I right in saying that all nations start their existence in the body of a human five year old?"

The Italian paused for a moment as he looked at Germany with a curious gaze. "Si, but why are you asking? All nations remember their formation. As soon as all of the human´s need and will for a nation is intense enough, it gathers to form beings like us! But before that we solely existed in their consciousness. Ah that reminds me of the years before the 14th century. I was nothing but a pasta soul lingering in the minds of the Italians… Good times. Nene, Germany! Why don't you tell me about your potato soul before your formation?" Veneziano opened his eyes once again as he stopped reminiscing of his formation days to look at the neat freak German and to his surprise he saw a slightly disappointed blond.

"Well you see Italy, I actually do not have any memories of the days before my formation. I have asked my Bruder concerning this matter but he always shrugs it off, which is really peculiar as he is always willing to talk about my childhood… Also, just recently he spoke about my nappies when I am pretty sure that I, as a just formed nation, did not wear nappies and-" As soon as Germany realised what words were escaping his mouth, he blushed and exclaimed:

"Italy! You know better than to tell anyone and I trust you. But just in case-"

"Don't worry Germany, my friend! Now, why don't you try Grandpa Rome´s pasta! Say aaah!" replied a cheerful Italy who instantly fed Germany the meal.

"Italy you frivolous fool- ahh. It is actually very nice. I am willing to exchange my recipe of Glühwein for this…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey, hey guess what Lithuania! The hero of the universe has some precious information. If I tell you, you must promise me some oil! Boss said to gather as much oil as I can from the Baltics. So… What do you say?" prodded an enthusiastic America.

"Listen Mr. United States of America. I cannot guarantee such importance in exchange for a silly rumor! Especially with Mr. Russia lurking around" replied a shivering Lithuanian. Despite his newfound independence, he still feels somewhat threatened.

"BUT DUUUDE! With this you can find information that you can use to blackmail Ivan! I am practically your hero!"

"I don't know Mr. Alfred… I… OKAY! I SUBMIT! I will give you some of my own oil in exchange for this rare source of information!" exclaimed a flustered Lithuania.

"Alright!" smiled a victorious America and as promised, supplied him with the information. Unbeknownst to them, a certain pessimistic German and a playful Italian were within the range and could hear everything they said.

"So, a few days ago, after the whole Snowden fiasco, I was on the phone with my Boss and he told me about this super secret archive which exists in this building!"

"What are you going on about Mr. America?" questioned Liet.

"You see, in this very Swiss Federal Archive Building is THE ARCHIVE!" stated the American.

"THE ARCHIVE? Please elaborate, I do not understand Mr. America."

"You see, us nations are living beings, and very important beings at that! Therefore our history had and has to be kept in detail as intricately as possible. All this important historical data exists in the forms of newspapers, objects, videos, movies, pictures, paintings, diary entries, recordings and even ancient movies!"

"Ancient films? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, not exactly ancient… But there is some stuff, which are like movies but were made with awesomely drawn paintings instead of tons of photos all put together. It must have taken AGES for the painters but I heard that famous painters, along with Leonardo Dicaprio-"

"You mean DaVinci." Interrupted Toris.

"Yea Dicaprio and others! Basically there were cartoons in the 17 hundreds that looked so realistic that you could mistaken it for an ancient movie!" said the American as he quickly captured his breath.

Toris responded with "O-okay, but what do I do with-", but was quickly interrupted by the dog loving Bavarian.

"Alfred, are you insinuating that there is information in the bottom of this building on every nation in this room today? All 250 of us?"

Alfred wheeled his chair towards the German whilst turning round in circles and said "Weeeell, I will tell you Germany IF you promise to-"

"Just tell me America! This is urgent! I need to know about my formation!" shouted Ludwig as he grabbed America by his collar.

The room fell silent and every single nation´s eyes landed upon the German.

"Germany-san, what will tell you about your formation and if I may ask, why do you need to know about your formation?" inquired the matt-eyed Japanese.

"Kiku, I-" Ludwig was surprisingly interrupted by a random kolkolkol and a wise Chinese man.

"Aiyaa Kiku! You don't have to know. Ludwig-san most probably does not feel comfortable talking about such matters, especially since he is such a reserved man!"

"Ah it is okay China, I have decided to explain to you all my discomfort" stated Ludwig and as he was about to reveal his issue he was once again interrupted by the same old wise Chinese man.

"No no Germany. You do not understand your situation, you do NOT need to tell others about such private matters and you too should not concern yourself with such issues, after all, ignorance is bliss!" claimed Yao as he eyed the German with all seriousness.

"China, I do not understand. Are you stating that you know about my circumstances?" asked Ludwig, slightly shocked at the situation. _What did Yao know? It was clear that there was something strange behind all this._

"Ludwig, I am an old man of experience. Listen to me aru. I know what I am speaking about and I can assure you that-"

"China, may I enquire why you appear to be so involved in his situation… Would you care to elaborate? I too am actually quite curious as to Deutschland´s formation." Interrupted Roderich with his arms crossed and his curl standing up right. "I believe that the man deserves to know about his very own formation. I know you are not someone to follow the human rights closely Yao, but you must be aware that one of the rights is the right to know and Ludwig here has the right to know."

"Austria…" said a soviet country. "I agree with Yao here. Germany does NOT have to know about his formation. If you go against my wishes then I might have use my faucet. Prussia would not like anyone to enquire about his brothers situation and-"

"Ivan, I do not quite understand why you and China are against my right to knowledge. I am aware of your lack of acceptance to the list of human rights but it cannot go this far. I am aware of my brother's distaste towards the topic on my formation but please do not pull him to your side. On another note, if what America said is true then I, along with a selected few, will go to this Archive and hopefully, if they accept my request, they will help me find information on my very own formation." As soon as Ludwig finished his speech, he said, "Now listen everyone. I am aware that we are not solving any world problems with this right now. Seeing as the issue in Syria is rather strong, I would like all of the nations of Africa and the ones who are strongly involved to discuss their issues with each other. Is that alright with all of you?"

As always, Germany's natural charm made them say yes and they all started discussing their beliefs.

"Now concerning the other problems, I would like all of you to write a list of your opinions and solutions to the other global issues."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ve… Germany, you are a natural leader!" exclaimed Italy. "But I really want to help you! Can I come? Please!"

"Huff, alright Italy, I was going to ask you anyway to assist me."

"Si!"cried the Italian in glee.

The Bavarian walked to the other Germanic nation who was writing away about the lack of influence music appears to have these days.

"Roderich, ich wollte dir fragen ob du mit mir kommen möchtest um zu herausfinden wie ich geformt wurde." Asked Ludwig in their native language.

"Natürlich Ludwig, wir könnten fast Brüder sein. Ich verstehe wie wichtig es dir ist und bin auch sehr kuriös über die Zustände. Ignoriere was Russland und China gesagt haben und ich weis, dass obwohl deine Bruder eine Schwachkopf ist, wird er-"

"KSESESESESESESE REDET JEMANDEN UBER MICH? WAS? HAT RODERICH MEINE GEILE SELBST SCHON VERMISST?" shouted the Prussian as he slung his arm around the interuppted Austrian with the other arm hugging a few bottles of beer.

"Prussia, please. ENGLISH!" stated the French man who was shortly followed by a Spaniard.

"Oh please, why should I speak in such a lame language?" replied the Teuton with a mocking tone.

"Excuse you! You bloody bastard! What is so lame about my language? It is not like everyone knows it or anything!" claimed the British man as he stomped on his way towards the platinum haired Prussian.

"Ehh? Hombre, everyone DOES know English though…" pondered Spain.

"Ugh, mon chere Espagne. It is called sarcasm. It is a form of intellect that you can not comprehend." Replied the Frenchman, as if he already told his Spanish friend this many times.

"Relax guys! Many awesome apologies England. Here, have a bottle of beer!" said the Prussian as he handed Arthur a bottle. The Englishman reluctantly accepted it and proceeded to mock France as if it were a daily routine.

"Now my fellow German buddies who are actually not as Germanic as I am! But that is neither here nor there! Ksesesese. What Roddy? Surprised that I am being so eloquent? Don't worry I only had four or eight bottles of beer…" Gilbert babbled whilst just standing there like a Prussian does, smiling crookedly with glee.

"Bruder! Whilst you were off doing God knows what, we have decided to go to The Archives. Apparently, it is a room filled with every country´s history and important details. I have decided to go there to look for something and-"

"West! Where did you hear this rumor of this archive thingy? Ignore it, it doesn't exist!" interrupted Prussia who appeared to have sobered up a bit at his brothers statement.

"Preussen, we are pretty sure it exists, if America was willing to make a business deal using it, then we are pretty sure it exists. What has gotten you so worked up hmm? Has your "awesomeness" gotten to your head?" claimed Austria with a somewhat snarky attitude.

"Shut up Roderich. Listen Luddy, you have to know that I- OW!" shouted Gilbert as a familiar frying pan hit his head.

"Who told you that you can bad mouth my love GIL-BERT!?" threatened a strong Hungarian whose eyes were filled with anger.

"Lizzy, now is not the time," continued the Prussian. All the pain faded from his eyes and only worry replaced it. "Ludwig, as your elder brother I prohibit you from going there. Please listen to me, you do not have to go there, no matter what."

"Ost, I am shocked. Is there something you do not want me to find out?" challenged the blue-eyed brother.

"Yes" replied Gilbert abruptly.

Austria was shocked. For his entire existence, he never saw Gilbert act so selfish. "Preussen! Not only are you a fool but you are a selfish fool! You do not have secrets from your younger brother, you should know better than to-"

"Kolkolkolkol. Are you still having this conversation? I told you Gilbert would not agree. Please, Germany, were you not the one who wanted us to work on the global issues? Please continue your work."

"Ivan, I have had enough of all this secrecy and Gilbert why do you not want me to know about my formation? How do you know about it? If you don't want me to go down there then please tell me what I have to know. Please Bruder, I never felt complete. I have to know this. Please." Begged Ludwig. He had to know but he also wanted Prussia to allow him to know and to his disappointment he received a curt "No and this is the end of the discussion" from the Prussian along with a stark glare. This was it. This blew the fuse for the German.

"That is it Prussia. For my entire existence you would always avoid topics when it came to my existence and now I will find out why. I am very sorry that you are so ashamed of it and I hope that you will come to learn that our world has now evolved into an accepting society."

"Aiyaa Germany, it is not about being ashamed. It is a matter of privacy and what should be left unknown. Young people should learn this these days…" interrupted Yao.

"China, like I said, I do not understand. I also do not understand why you are against this but I am sure you have quite the reason to be against my decision. Yet, like my brother, I am a stubborn individual and not only do I want to know, but I have to know. Now if you will excuse me," responded Ludwig. He then proceeded as he turned around to the rest of the crowd and exclaimed:

"If you are as curious as I am then please come with me to the Archive of this building."

The majority of the countries remained neutral as they were too preoccupied with their global affairs. Countries like: Austria, Hungary, North and South Italy, Spain, France, England, America, Canada, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Sealand, Japan, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, the Nordics, Hong - Kong and South Korea all decided to follow him. They were either curious as to how Germany was formed or how the Archive looked like.

"No no no no no no no no no no, I can not allow this. Please listen to me; you cannot go down there. There is some data that is better left untouched!" Shouted Prussia. As he walked to Ludwig, all of his bottles smashed to the floor and tears started to well in his eyes. Pure anger, sorrow and betrayal were present on his face. _Why Bruder, what is so important that must be kept secret to make you so emotional. Please Gilbert, just_ "Tell me! Just Tell Me Gilbert! What should be left unknown?" Ludwig shivered in anger. He could not believe that his brother would be so against the very reason as to why he existed.

"Ludwig." Gilbert stated in a withering voice. "Such knowledge and processes should be not known. Such graphic scenes should not be seen and your formation might disappoint you. I do not want that. Please Ludwig. Ignoriere alles und mach dein Arbeit fertig. Was sich dort unten befindet ist Geschichte und bleibt auch Geschichte. Hast du mir verstanden?" he continued, his already broken voice cracking even further out of pressure.

"Prussia. Calm down! I am sure it is not that bad. Maybe you should come too! I will bring a bag for you incase you get sick. I know you have a weak stomach." Stated Spain as he tried to console Prussia who also received nods of agreement from France.

"Guys, I do not want you to see it. Please please listen. Please please please…" continued Prussia with a strained look in his eyes.

"Gilbert, you are a self centered ex-nation who is now a conclave and eastern Germany. If it is about your dissolution as a country then you should not worry, there is nothing-"

"No no no no no! Listen to me!" interrupted Gilbert his Hungarian friend. "Eliza you have to understand, I-"

"Enough. Ludwig and the others, let´s go. We are clearly getting no where." Exclaimed the eccentric Austrian as he led the way to the door. The other nations followed him, they were unsure, but they still followed him. The left the room and the conference room was left silent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gilbert…" whispered Yao.

"That is like, totally uncool of them! I can't believe that they would leave you like this, as triumphant as it is for me though." Interrupted a perky polish man as he handed Gilbert a tissue.

"Feliks, even your tissues have ponies. Ksesesese, that is totally unawesome…" replied the Prussian with sorrow.

"I will let this one slide you donkey only because I am unfortunate enough to know about your situation. What the Bund did to you was totally wrong and no one should know about it either." Consoled Poland as he pat the red eyed man on his back. Gilbert proceeded to hang his head and he huffed playfully, yet tears still dropped from his eyes.

"Gilly…." Escaped from the mouth of a certain Russian. He went to hug his lover. His friend. His enemy. His partner. "I am so sorry"

…

"Ksesesesese" was all the Prussian said, but in between his laugh, painful sobs were let out.

Belarus stared daggers at the platinum haired man but refrained from any form of inflicting damage upon him. Her sympathy for the man was almost as strong as her love for her brother and if he could make her brother happy, then strangely, she too was happy. She walked towards the ex-Teuton and gave him a pat on the back too. A few moments after the pat though, Gilbert broke from the hug and pats and smiled his classic crooked smile.

"Ha! I am so pathetic that even Belarus has sympathy for me! No, I cannot allow this. I am okay! I was just shocked. Ha! I am so awesome! The awesome me does not need those sympathetic eyes, because you know what is in the word sympathetic? Pathetic! Ha! No no no no, I am okay; I am not some lame ass sissy who acts all emotional over his past! I am greater than that! Haha!" blabbered the Prussian. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was okay, the presence of pain was still in his eyes.

"Gilbert aru, please. You do not have to-" started Yao but was quickly interrupted by the Prussian´s partner.

"Yao-chan. Why don't you, Poland and my sister go down with the others. They might assume false things. I am sure that if they are going to find out the truth, they might as well understand the truth completely so that their guilt can eat them up… kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" continued the Russian.

"What? But brother!" responded Belarus. But she quickly understood what her brother meant. HE wanted them to feel so guilty that their guilt would be their punishment. "I-I understand."

China and Poland on the other hand both stared at Ivan in disbelief.

"Why aru? I don't think Gilbert would want us to-"

"No, I don't mind. Do what you want, I need my awesome sleep…" and Gilbert walked away with fatigue and eventually propped his arms on the table with his head resting on them.

"Come on China. Lets totally show those losers… except for Liet, that they made an immature mistake. I think Toris only went there to gather info on Russia. Like, no offense Russia."

"None taken. I am flattered that he wants to know more about me in fact." Smiled Russia with a child like death intent oozing out from him.

"Ummm okay… so China. Let´s go!" shouted the flamboyant polish man who was soon followed by China and Belarus.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ding! _"Untergeschoss." Was all the nervous German heard before he left the lift with the other 23 nations. _Bruder, I will assure you later that my formation is a pride to my nation and proof of my greatness. I will show you that it is a process worth studying. Everything will be alright and explained. It will be alright, alright…._

America lead the 23 nations to the gate that was kept locked, so that the very proof of each and every nation´s past existence would be kept safely. Due to the modern time period, modern security was to be expected and therefore the gate could only be opened by the cards owned by the leaders of the world. Alfred received his president´s security card and therefore was granted the access. Initially, he was only supposed to bring the Lithuanian due to their business deal, yet the final result made him bring 23 other countries. He hoped that his president would sympathize with the German man´s situation and not be angry at him for changing the role of his business deal.

"Well Germany, me being the hero of the day means that I saved you too! So therefore it would only be fair if you supplied me with your cool-"

Ludwig abruptly interrupted the American with a glare sent from his ice blue eyes and Alfred immediately shut himself up.

"Uh… Your coolness! Yea just keep calm and stay cool and everything will be alright yea? Hahahaha, great deal right? Like I said I am the-"

Once again, the American was interrupted, but this time, by an English man.

"Listen America, we do not have time for your gibberish. Just open the dam door with that card of yours you fillestine!" was all that came out of the brits mouth.

"I am afraid I have to agree with mon chere… Hurry up!" continued the Frenchman.

"Yea, okay people… I get it!" replied America and immediately slotted the security card in whereby a "Archive is now accessible" was then activated.

"Da-zeee… This voice thing was invented in Korea!" claimed South korea and before he could claim other things, he was interrupted.

"Korea! What did your Ge-ge teach you? Not everything was invented in Korea – aru…"

China and the effeminate Poland quickly reached the group of nations and before anyone could question their purpose of being with them, Feliks interrupted saying "You guys are total jerks! And its our jobs for showing you guys how jerky you are! Wait… jerky isn't the right word. Ugh, it doesn't matter anyway. I hereby claim the Poland rule and state that you guys cant chicken out and that you will understand to the max, how the idiot Prussian made this idiot here and –oof!"

Poland was jabbed in the ribs by China who scowled at him, whispering a quick "Shut up", before continuing to the other nations who gave Poland a questioning look. _Made?_ "We will just try to clarify things for you so you will not leave the room with misunderstandings -aru. "

Yao, followed by Poland and Belarus, quickly walked past the nations, towards the archive and then went through the door, having entered the room. The other nations quickly followed and as soon as everyone entered the room, they all stared around in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

"Veee…" said the north Italian as his eyes widened. The room was white, filled with LED lights illuminating the shelves filled with books, tapes and folders. There were metal drawers which must have contained artefacts or other materials. Each shelf and drawer had a country´s name engraved onto it. Even the countries that passed away had shelves standing in the room in perfect condition.

"Woah" said a flabbergasted American as he took in every single detail. "This room holds every detail of our life in shelves… That is so awkward." He continued.

"Shut up you American bastard. We didn't come here to oogle the room, we came here to help my brother help his potato bastard of a friend… Well at least I did." Shouted Romano impatiently. The came here to do a job and they were going to do it, no matter how glossy the room is.

"Romano my love, you are right! Everyone, let us find Germany´s shelf." Supported Spain as he started to walk around the room.

"Oui! Now, it looks like the countries are grouped by their continents, so let us find the European area. Allons!" stated France and everyone dispersed into the giant archive.

Several moments later, a certain Hungarian found the german shelf. She pondered over the fact that the german´s shelf was rather small compared to the other shelves which just reminded her over the fact that Ludwig is indeed a young country, yet he deserves to know about his formation no matter what jerk Prussia has to say. As she called out to who ever was listening that she found the German archive area, she remembered that distraught look on her Prussian friend. He might be an attention seeker yet to act so scarred and broken… Why would he?

Eventually, after finding the lost Sealand, all the countries surrounded the German archive.

"So Ludwig, let us find the date of 1871. That is when you were told that you were formed am I right?" asked Roderich.

"Ja" replied Germany.

"Ugh, just after my defeat with Prussia. I was so sure I was going to win! Gilbert that imbecile was not even present for the majority of the war! At the beginning of the 1870´s he was all pumped up to fight moi! But no! He decided to spend the rest of the war, consulting with Bismark, behind the scenes, beating me with the strategy and Arthur´s biasedness… I curse you England! You cost me a lot of money!" muttered the Frenchman whilst glaring at the bushy eye-browed man.

Arthur happily complied and returned a glare with just as much fury. "You listen here you twit, what do you expect! My entire goal is to beat you! Haha!"

"Oh, what is this? I am your goal! Ohonhon England, you pervert!" retorted the Frenchman.

The rest of the nations left the two to continue their bickering and opened the bottom drawer which supposedly held the desired information as to Ludwigs formation. To everyones surprise, a folded metal card template substituted the entire information of the draw. This card simply had _"Refer to the 1870-1871 ancient film and documents in the archive of Prussia and Eastern Germany" _engrave_d_ into it.

"How very peculiar…" enquired Austria who then proceeded to his egoistical companion´s archive. Whilst walking, he wondered as to what sort of connection the Prussian had with his brother´s formation. His thoughts were quickly disturbed by said brother.

"Roderich, was befindet sich normale Weise dort?"

"Meinst du in die Schublade?" he responded.

"Ja"

"Na ja… Ich schaute vor 30 minuten in der Archive von Ungarn und in ihre erste Shublade waren Fotos von ihr als ein kleines Kind. " Roderich giggled as he then said "Sie sah exakt wie ein kleines Juge aus." He then continued in a slightly cringed manner. "Leider waren da auch viel Gemälde von Gilbert und ihr. Ich muss schon sagen dass die zwei waren mal sehr eng… Ich wundere immer noch warum Sie eigentlich nicht mehr so eng sind."

"Hmmm… I also wonder why. Ah look! Bruder´s Archive is huge!" replied the German as he arrived at the Prussians archive.

"Well then Ludwig, tell us; where should we look?" questioned Switzerland, eyeing all of the Diary Entries of the self-claimed "awesome" Prussian.

"Well, Gilberto started out as the representation of the Teutonic Knights. So he was born at 1190? Si?" replied Antonio whilst stroking a turtle.

"So we have to look very closly to the mid-end" said Canada.

"That means we have to look at the mid-end right?" shouted America, repeating what his brother said with the main difference being that he was listened to.

"Well then, I will look for it. Please fellow nations, you do not have to search for this is mainly for my benefit." Stated Ludwig.

"Nonsense Deutschland, we all want to help you. Now lets start looking." Replied the Austrian. Everyone got to work, looking for the special date 1870- 1871. Before they knew it, Lugwig had found it.

The drawer opened and the 19th century had been found. Ludwig´s eyes widened. He had found the drawer and before he knew it Italy popped up from behind his back and shouted "Hey everyone! Let us all huddle together around Germany! He found the drawer!"

Normally Ludwig would haved stared at Italy disapprovingly but he was too excited to do anything else, other than stare at the notes in the drawer. His eyes zoomed passed the documents and eventually his hands found the folder holding all information on the occurances between the years of the beginning of 1870 to the end of 1871. Normally, a folder would just hold one year but this one was strangly combined.

He carefully took the folder out and walked to the elongated table which was found in the hallway of the archive which was stretched through out it, creating a separation between the left side of the room and the right side. It was available with all sorts of devices, so that the information in any folder can be accessed no matter what. With his gloved fingers (which all nations had to wear before entering the room for hygiene purposes), he gently laid the folder on the table. He seated himself and was surrounded by the other nations who were all eagerly awaiting what would be found inside that folder.

_Now is the moment of truth. I open this folder and I will know what has to be known. Prussia, my Bruder, the secret to my formation will be revealed. After more than a century of waiting, I will finally know how I was formed._

Nothing could have prepared poor young Ludwig and the other nations for what was about to be seen.

The folder was opened and the ambiguous truth was revealed. Despite the many documents on the Franco-Prussian war, along with other things, quite a few materials stood out. The first thing that baffled everyone was this accurately painted picture, which looked like it was a photo taken by a camera. A little infant with bright, blond hair and piercing, blue eyes, filled with life, was held by a pale person with platinum–blond, long hair and a pair of not only striking, but tired dark red eyes. Not only was this stark contrast dazing, but also the text underneath caught the attention of everyone.

"I-is that me and …" wondered Ludwig, too shocked to say anything.

"As you people can see here, that baby is Ludwig. Now I am sure you are wondering as to why Ludwig is a baby in his first picture –aru, seeing as nations, no matter what size, always start of as five-year-old children. That is because, that photo is taken right after his birth" clarified China, discreetly watching the reactions of every nation. All of the nations wore a confused expression with a tinge of shock and sadness. Not only were they most probably questioning the circumstances of the photo but were curious as to why Prussia was not only there, but in that worn out state.

"Ch-china…" stuttered the german. "Why does it say in german; _I, Otto von Bismark along with artist Emile Bernard, have captured the great moment of fusion, between Iron and Blood. With this child, the unification of the German states is guaranteed._ Does he mean I was a mere child whose purpose was nothing but a pawn?! And how was I even formed? Through sexual relations? Did my birth parents hand me over to Gilbert? What on earth is he doing? Was he part of this? Why does he look like that? Does he only see me as a pawn too? Argh! Bruder, why are you cowardly hiding the truth from me?" glowered Ludwig. He was filled with rage and dissapointment. With his head in his hands and tears in his eyes, he silently wept.

"Aiyaa Germany, you have a lot to learn. Pass me the USB stick. The ancient video has been recorded and formatted to be used in modern technology aru. In that video, you will find every single detail behind your birth and so forth and please Ludwig, please refrain from associating your brother with negative connotations. If you do not know, then do not let your mouth wonder and speak." Japan, Korea and the other nations all stared at China in awe. Yao truly is a veteran of history.

Ludwig handed him the USB stick that was next to the picture in the plastic foil. Despite China´s wisdom, he had to ask Belarus for assistance with operating the laptop and projector, along with the USB sitck. Eventually, everything was set up and everyone took their seats.

"Everyone, listen aru. This video has quite a few graphic scenes and due to very old technology, the audio was not completely covered. For this reason English subtitles were written on to each painting used for the ancient film aru. But remember, you might regret watching this video." China finished his speech with a warning look.


	7. Apology and Explanations

Hello, i just wanted to quickly apologise for this not being a new chapter... that is if you are interested in this story! I haven't proof read it completely and accurately enough so i know that there might be a few errors. Also this is my first story. I am aware that i have no translations for the german and again i am very sorry for this... German is not my native language but i am quite fluent in it (verbally) so i might (again) make a few mistakes in my writing and it might seem too informal. I am also going to correct my german soon and add the translations. Please be warned that i will make mistakes with the der, die, das etc and dont get me started on eine and einen etc...

I am going to get rid of this chapter after i have added my authors note to each story... i might add a bit of historical data since i am trying to make my story historically accurate. If you don't understand the idea behind these ancient films then let me elaborate: they are just films that were made with many extremely well done paintings that when put together made the film... i know it doesn't exist and it would take ages in those times to make it like that but i just wanted the nations to find out about Germany and Prussias past through a "film". ALso the archive is based on the film Angels and Demons, where there is this archive which basically has all of the manuscripts that people have written over the years.

Thank you for reading this and i apologise again...


	8. Prologue

A Black screen, along with red writing, appeared:****

**_YEAR 1850_**

_…._

_Entry: The Bund_

_I, Otto von Bismarck, the minister president of Prussia have worked intensively, day and night, along with Gilbert Beilschmidt (our strong and proud nation), to fulfill the failed needs of the 1848/1849 Revolution. The mistake that was made during the Revolution was that mere words and speeches were used in order to convey the want of a unified nation. I, on the other hand, have metaphorically used Iron and Blood to unite the 39 German states, along with the other powerful nation, Austria. A German Bund has been finally formed. Despite all of the fortunate events, the embodiment of The Kingdom of Prussia and I have both agreed that Austria (along with Hungary) do not belong in this innovative and future powerful nation and therefore we have to strategically diminish their power over the German Bund, even going as far as to completely rid them from the Bund._

**_YEAR 1867_**

_…_

_Entry: North German Bund_

_I, Otto von Bismarck, the chancellor of the North German Bund, am proud to work for the strong nation Prussia. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the embodiment of the Kingdom of Prussia, has strategically come up with a plan that not only ridded Austria from the Bund, but also allowed a new one to be formed. He decided that due to the strong bond that the northern states have towards him, he could leave the German Bund, whereby the remaining northern states would follow his course. A North German Bund was formed which discluded Austria. Naturally, we have made a loss of a few states (the Bavarian and southern ones), yet fortunately, with Iron and Blood, we defeated the Austrian Nation, having obtained his southern and Bavarian states. I can see that in the near future, together, we will be unified. _

_Unfortunately, there is one concern that still exists, which is now very important. Many years ago, when the unification of the German states was unsure, I believed that no embodiment of a nation would be formed. The Kingdom of Prussia, who was once a mere representation of the Order of the Holy Maria many years ago, provided me with all of the biology and physics behind the creation of a Nation as a being. This process is called The Formation. The need and want for a nation gathers from the consciousness of the population, which then results in a living and breathing being, representing this desire. _

_Yet, here we are. There is a mass of 39 states, with a population who desperately would like to be unified, whereby there is an extremely high probability that unification will take place, but where is the embodiment of the future German Empire? Will Iron and Blood once again solve this issue? I will have to commence research so that an embodiment can be formed. If we have this embodiment pre-formed, then the unification will be a guaranteed success. _

**_Year 1869_**

_…_

_Entry: Fusion of Iron and Blood_

_I, Otto von Bismarck, have come up with a solution that once again, goes by the name of Iron and Blood. The only difference this time being, it is a literal fusion of the two. After a couple of years of research, physicians and I have at last come up with a solution that will propel the unification. In order for a nation to exist, the embodiment must exist. This must work vice versa. Whilst our strong nation, The Kingdom of Prussia, is leading a war against France, which will definitely occur due to our provoking telegrams, the embodiment of our proud Nation will be baring the pawn that will lead to the rising Nation: The embodiment of The German Empire. Not only will our proceedings result us with a synthetically bred Nation, but it will also be a break through in the history of Science and Nations. In order for me to keep track of the experimentation, I have hired artist Emile Bernard to create another innovative invention of mine: an artistic documentary. He has practiced for this position and his paintings have changed from mere forms, to perfect replicas of reality. With this, he will be able to capture the key moments of the experiment. Paintings of each second that exists will be made and once put together and flicked through; an animation is formed, as if you were perceiving the moment there and then. Naturally, audio would be an issue since we will not be able to capture it in the highest quality, therefore the dialogue will be written at the bottom of each painting. With this, our experiment will revolutionize the power of nations. The rest of this entry, and the following entries to come, will all be in the artistic documentary. I, Otto von Bismarck am proud to say: Iron and Blood, the solution to all problems. _

Suddenly, a white screen appeared again and the prologue of the ancient film was over.


End file.
